deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermann
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Joshua Tomar | melee = 100 | ranged = 100 | roles = Defender, Disabler, Mobile | passive = Plane Shield Not taking damage for a duration will spawn a model biplane that shields you from damage and fires at enemies. The plane will automatically regain it's health if it has not been damaged for a time. Shield Absorb: 8% Damage: 16% Time Without Damage: 10s Repair Timer: 20s | difficulty = 4 | protection = 2 | damage = 4 | control = 4 | mobility = 6 }} Hermann is a playable character in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info A pilot and an airplane enthusiast, Hermann uses all the tools that he managed to bring with him from before his crash to disrupt his enemies and help his teammates. Skills Guardian Zeppelin (Q) (Max level 4) Send your miniature zeppelin to target location; the zeppelin will deal piercing damage to enemies it passes through. The zeppelin attacks enemies close to it. The zeppelin can be destroyed. * Cooldown: 15.0s * Cast time: 2.0s ** Damage: 20/26/30/38% ** Zeppelin Vitality: 26/29/32/38% ** Piercing Damage: 50% Maintenance (Skill level 2) * You have taken it upon yourself to maintain your zeppelin better, giving it more health. The zeppelin also automatically repairs itself, regenerating its health rapidly. ** Regeneration per second: 2% ** Increased Health: 4% Tactical Maneuver (Skill level 3) * Below a health percentage, the zeppelin will attempt to maneuver itself behind an enemy, if the enemy is attacking from nearby. This maneuvers has an internal cooldown. ** Percent of Max Health: 60% ** Tactical Maneuver Cooldown: 6s ---- Parachute Away (E) (Max level 4) Pull the chord on your parachute and get swept away by the wind to target location. Enemies beneath you are swept up into the air and dealt damage upon landing. * Cooldown: 13.0s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 50/60/70/90% Sudden Impact (Skill level 2) * The wind sweeps up the enemies so abruptly that they are unprepared for the landing and slowed for a duration on impact. ** Slowness: 50% ** Slow Duration: 1s Low Oxygen (Skill level 3) * Moving so fast at that height leaves you very light-headed, making you move irregularly. Upon landing, enemies have a chance to miss you with their weapon attacks. ** Evade Chance: 50% ** Duration: 3s ---- Flare Gun ® (Max level 4) Fire your flare gun at your enemies, it deals damage and blinds an enemy. Enemy players are knocked back. * Cooldown: 14.0s * Cast time: 0.4s ** Damage: 90/100/110/130% ** Blind: 2.5s Flared (Skill level 2) * The enemy hit by Flare Gun is amplified. ** Amplify: 15% ** Amplify Duration: 2s Flare Fragments (Skill level 3) * The flare splits apart upon impact, dealing additional area damage to enemies behind the initial target, blinding them as well. ** Area Damage: 80% ---- Dropping Bombs (F) (Max level 3) Jump up in the air and pilot your trusty Biplane. While flying you can not be hit by attacks, your movement speed is increased and bombs are dropped, dealing damage in the area. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 480/540/600% ** Duration: 5s ** Bombs: 10 ** Movement Speed: 125% Crash Landing (Skill level 2) * Upon landing, enemies around you are dealt area damage and are incapacitated. If you're going to crash, do it in style! ** Area Damage: 100% ** Incapacitate: 1s Videos Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Hermann Hermann q|Guardian Zeppelin Hermann e|Parachute Away Hermann r|Flare Gun Hermann f|Dropping Bombs Gallery Hermann.jpg|Splash art hermann-preview.png|Preview image from youtube video (DreamHack Winter 2014) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Defender Category:Disabler Category:Mobile